murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Murdoch Effect
is a 6 part web series created as an extension of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries. It features an electric guitar rendition of the theme song and a modern title sequence. Summary Detective Murdoch wakes in modern-day Toronto after being accidentally knocked unconscious. Murdoch must try to keep his wits about him as he races against- and through - time to solve a parallel case in both the 19th and 21st centuries. Episodes Episode 1 Murdoch and George Crabtree are making a drop for a kidnapped girl in a greenhouse, when everything goes wrong and Crabtree accidentally knocks him out. Suddenly, Murdoch is catapulted to the future, where he's bemused by an angry Detective Crabtree, a woman sergeant, Narcotics Officer Julia, automobiles, skyscrapers, slang and a strange case that parallels his own back in the past. Episode 2 Murdoch and Crabtree (who keeps losing his temper at Murdoch for calling him George) visit an evil mobster, Brackenreid, and his bodyguard, Higgins. The two take Brackenreid into custody, but he lawyers up. Meanwhile William and Julia grow closer together, and William is fascinated by the inventions of this modern age. In the end, Grace Crandell reappears and faints (and looks exactly like Dr. Grace). Episode 3 Murdoch and Crabtree question Grace, who gives frustratingly vague answers. Murdoch, Crabtree, and Julia make a plan to watch both Grace and Brackenreid, so they split up, Julia following Crandell and the unlikely duo following Brackenreid. Murdoch marvels at the technology of this age, a coffeemaker, a camera, doughnuts and cell phones. However, the case takes a disturbing turn when Julia loses Grace and is abruptly cut off from her call to George. The pair realize it was a trap, and Julia is captured. Episode 4 Murdoch and Crabtree frantically try to call Julia, but there's no answer. Brackenreid, exiting the building he was in, gives them a mocking wave, and they go after him. He cockily asserts that they're his alibi, and then leaves. Murdoch and Crabtree get into a heated argument because of Crabtree's rash decisions, and Murdoch learns he's on suspension. Trying to stop him from making a stupid choice, Crabtree punches Murdoch, sending him back to the past. Episode 5 Murdoch wakes up and bemusedly tries to make sense of his two colliding worlds. He tells Brackenreid of Grace Crandell's gambling problem and he goes to look into it, advising Murdoch to get some sleep. Meanwhile, George of the past tells Murdoch Julia is at a fundraiser at the Flatiron Building, and he realizes that's where Brackenreid of the future has her. Murdoch gets George to hit him again, and he's back in the future. He's able to find future Crabtree and tells him about the 19th century coal room which opened to the sewer, explaining how they didn't see Brackenreid leaving the building or Julia entering it. They go in (despite having no firearms) and kick down the door. Episode 6 George knocks out Higgins and takes his gun, and Murdoch leads them to the coal room. They find Brackenreid and Grace packing, while Julia is tied up. Murdoch deduces Grace and Brackenreid were in love, so they planned the kidnapping to get money to leave Canada. Grace pulls out a gun and threatens Julia, but Julia kicks her and Grace goes down. Brackenreid dives for the gun, but Murdoch gets it first. Julia recounts the conspirators plan to go down to Buffalo and fly to Fiji, and then invites Murdoch to a production of West Side Story, which he understands as Romeo and Juliet. They're interrupted by Crabtree, who tells them he's off suspension and gets his gun back (affectionately named "Aunt Daisy"). Crabtree gets another officer to take a picture of the three of them, while Murdoch reluctantly gets George to hit him again. Back in 1899, George and Brackenreid tell him they found Grace Crandell's gambling problem but not her bookie. Murdoch quickly sends them to Union Station to find the pair, where they're waiting to go to Buffalo. Murdoch then goes out with Julia, who invites him to a production of Romeo and Juliet. In a twist ending, Murdoch discovers he still has the cell phone with the picture of modern day Crabtree, Julia, and him. Character Revelations * When Murdoch was hit by Crabtree, he could travel between past and present. Continuity * Murdoch and Julia go on a date at the end Historical References *Flatiron Building *Allen Gardens Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.22.48 PM.png|Welcome to the Present Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.23.54 PM.png|Partners Murdoch 112.PNG|William Murdoch looking at Julia Ogden in present day Murdoch 111.PNG|Julia Ogden and William Murdoch Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.26.19 PM.png|Evil Higgins Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.27.09 PM.png|Interrogation Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.27.35 PM.png|"Grace" Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.28.08 PM.png|A Strange Puzzle Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.35.20 PM.png|Modern Miracles Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.36.25 PM.png|A Date in the Garden Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.36.45 PM.png|Cell in the Past?! Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.34.05 PM.png|Flatiron Building Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 10.34.32 PM.png|Allen Gardens Murdoch 110.PNG|The Murdoch Effect Rap Category:Web Series